1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screen frame reinforcement plate which fits over conventional screen framing to provide an additional clamping force to the spline and thus further secures screen material to a conventional screen frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional screen framing, often used to screen in patios and outdoor pools, usually uses two-inch by two-inch square aluminum tubing with peripheral recesses adapted to receive a peripheral edge of the screen material and a rubber or plastic spline. The edge of screen material is secured to the framing by placing the edge of the screen material into a recess and then forcing the spline into the recess to clamp the screen material in place. This arrangement, however, requires a continuous replacement of the screening and the splines, as environmental and weather conditions cause the screen and splines to become rigid and loose over time. Thus, a cost efficient reinforcement mechanism that will prevent the necessity of continuous replacement of the screening and splines in screen framing is desired.
Various complex screen frames for screen doors and windows have been developed, but the present inventor is not aware on any clamping devices used to reinforce the conventional spline screen retainer—tubular framing method of constructing screened structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,469, issued Aug. 28, 1963 to R. Oehmig, describes a frame for screen material with two parts that snap together to clamp the edge of the screen material in place. In a first embodiment, the top section includes an integral splined head. In a second embodiment, a separate spline is included which is not contacted by the top part. U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,724, issued Aug. 5, 1986 to M. Borwick, discloses a screened pet door. The screen section of the pet door is held to the frame of the door with a resilient strip. The screen surrounding the outside frame of the pet door is held to the outside frame with a screwed on L-shaped male frame member. The outside frame does not utilize a resilient strip to help hold in the surrounding screen. U.S. Pat. No. 1,350,027, issued Aug. 17, 1920 to A. M. Lane, discloses a metal window screen frame that clamps the edge of a screen material in place. In one embodiment it uses a locking bar to clamp in the wire cloth.
Some screen framing devices disclose unique frame and spline arrangements. U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,857, issued Oct. 10, 1972 to F. Le Tarte, discloses a frame with using zigzagged plastic strip to hold the edge of a screen material into a frame member. U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,360, issued Apr. 18, 1978 to H. Reckson, discloses a unique spline groove that may receive either flat or round splines therein for retaining the screen material. Japanese Patent No. 8-52,855, published Feb. 27, 1996, discloses screen frame where the screen is held to the frame by a series of two splines in two concentric grooves. None of these references teach the use of a reinforcing member.
Some screen framing devices connect a part of the screen to a part of the frame apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 2,335,361, issued Nov. 4, 1942 to M. B. Schiller, discloses a metal window sash where the edge of a screen material is attached to a clincher strip, which is then secured in the sash body. U.S. Pat. No. 2,436,277, issued May 4, 1945 to L. E. Willett, discloses a similar protective screen where the edge of the screen material is interlocked with an internal flange of a frame before the frame is closed.
Many screen holding devices do not utilize a spline, but instead rely the force of a clamping device to retain the edge of screen material. U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,737, issued Apr. 12, 1994 to W. Martin, discloses a complex two-member clamping device for a screen material that includes a complex series of grooves and ridges. U.S. Pat. No. 1,758,720, issued Jan. 14, 1929 to J. E. Sodergren; U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,489, issued Mar. 16, 1953 to P. T. Keebler; U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,781, issued Jun. 23, 1953 to J. S. Rhoades; U.S. Pat. No. 3,379,237, issued October 1965 to H. M. Worthington; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,045, issued Apr. 24, 1973 to R. D. MacDonald, all teach less complex screen clamping devices that do not include the use of a spline.
There are many clamping devices for thin films that do not utilize a spline. U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,038, issued May 5, 1987 to D. Walker, discloses a clip fixing for retaining thin films. U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,862, issued Sep. 25, 1984 to Bloomfield et al., discloses a film fastener for flexible sheets. U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,882, issued Dec. 30, 1986 to Sease, discloses a strip for mounting a flexible covering onto a support surface.
Methods of producing or reinforcing screen frame corners are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,051, issued Jul. 13, 1999 to R. Hope; U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,605, issued Oct. 5, 1999, also to R. Hope; and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0196770, published Oct. 23, 2003.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a screen frame reinforcement solving the aforementioned problems is desired.